Oh My Gods
by littlemiss713
Summary: Annabeth is a nobody. She doesnt stand up for herself or talk. when her friends push her past her breaking point she goes back to cali to her old friends. Her band becomes famous almost over night. What will happen when she goes back to goode? No demigodness. there will be Percabeth/tratie/jasper/theo/charlena/frazel/gruni per
1. What did you do?

Annabeth POV

I'm walking next to Thalia when her boyfriend that I really don't like, his name is Nico, called her over to sit with him for a second.

"Sorry Annabeth, I'm just going to go say hi then be right back, ok?" I just nod. I didn't reply, I never do.

I don't talk, like, ever. I stopped talking right before I left California. Right after my parents died and Thalia said that I could come live with her.

I walk off to see Hazel sitting on our normal table, or the misfit table as Percy Jackson and his gang called it.

"Hey Annabeth! How are you today?" Hazel asked kindly. Our whole group was starting too really sympathize for me. They are also starting to dislike my two best friends Piper and Thalia more and more every day. They keep ditching me for their new boyfriends. Its kinda pissing me off too, but I don't say anything cause you know why.

I sat down and reached into my book bag and brought out a brown paper sack with my lunch in it. As I started to eat my turkey sandwich, Percy Jackson and his gang of douche bags (with my two best friends of course) come towards our table. Now they can look intimidating, Percy's gang consists of Percy; of course, Rachel his girlfriend, Drew and Reyna is Rachel's Barbie backup, Grover, Nico, Jason and Luke are all Percy's wingmen. Nico is dating Thalia and Jason is dating Piper. I notice Drew carrying a leather-clad book in her arms.

"Hey, Silence! How's it going?" you could see Percy's fake smile from miles away. All I did was shrug and go back to eating my sandwich, not letting them know that I hate it when they call me silence. Apparently that wasn't good enough for them.

"Hey Silence, let's just get right down to the point of why the popular kids came to sit with the table of misfit kids. You're best friends in the world told us your secret. That's right, while they were drunk, Thalia and Piper told us that you, the girl that hasn't said a word for a whole five years, sings. That you sing when you get home and that you sing like an angel. We wanted to see what you sing so we snuck into your room and stole your songbook. I bet you didn't even notice it missing. Rachel, go ahead." I stop what I am doing mid bite. I whip my head towards him.

"Drew hand me the book," Drew hands Rachel the book and I immediately recognize it, that's my songbook. Rachel starts flipping through the pages when she finds the page she wants.

"Silence, this is our favorite song you wrote cause it's so pathetic. It's all about your o\parent and how they died. Oh, boo hoo you." Rachel starts saying the words to the song I very first wrote. I noticed when she started singing the words I wrote down in that book 5 years ago.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised that I would never speak of love_

_If it does not exist" _the words flow out of her mouth.

I look at Piper and Thalia and see their eyes start to tear. That was when I realized what I needed to do.

I jump out of my seat and snatched the songbook out of Rachel's hands and walk up to Thalia and Piper. I look to each of them and I raise my hand and pull it back. I slap the both of them as hard as I could and walked away. Shock crossed along all of their faces.

~MOST AMAZING LINEBREAK EVER! ~

After I put all of my belongings in the car I head off. Knowing exactly where I was going. It took me 8 days to get across the country but it was worth the satisfaction I had when he opened the door, "Annabeth, is that really you?" shock is all across his face.

And for the first time in 5 years, 3 months, 1 week, 4 days and 18 hours, I actually tell him what's wrong. "Hey Beckendorf, how have you been?"

**Was that ok? I will give a sneak peak of the next chapter to correctly name the song from above. You have to name it and say whom it's by. Was that a good story? Oh and Disclaimer- I don't own PJO.**


	2. Feel this Moment!

Piper POV

All was silent after Annabeth stormed off. She had slapped Thalia and I so hard that our whole cheek was pink. I cupped my face cause it hurt so badly, but not as painful as it was looking at Annabeth's face when Percy told her that we told her biggest secret ever.

Thalia and I just stood there, as still as stone. I was the first to react when I hurried to the girls' bathroom. I almost didn't notice Jason running after me. I quickly opened the door to the big stall and quickly locked the door. I could hear footsteps coming into the bathroom, as I knew that Jason had found me.

I sat down in the corner and started crying. I knew I shouldn't have made any sound but I couldn't help it. "Pipes, Babe, I know I shouldn't have let them do that. I know that Nico feels the same way right now. What can I do to make you forgive me?" I wanted to yell, kick and scream at him. I stopped then calmly collected myself so that I could speak.

"Jason, I don't really want to talk to you right now. If you really want for me to consider forgiving you then I need you to drive me to your house," I opened the stall door.

He looked confused for a second before he actually thought of why we were going. When the look of recognition crossed his face I almost laughed, then I thought about Annabeth and stopped myself.

We rushed to the car and took of speeding down the road. It's a good thing that Jason's apartment was only 5 minutes away. We were going to Jason's house because Annabeth lives with him. Thalia also since Jason and Thalia are twins. Annabeth started living with them ever since her parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. I just hoped that Annabeth hadn't gotten her stuff out.

We arrived at the apartment and I immediately grabbed my key and went inside. I sprinted to Annabeth's room and threw open the door. I knew what she would do even before Jason and I got in the car. I was just wishing she hadn't.

Annabeth's room was bare. I looked around the room and found a picture frame. When I saw the picture in it, I almost cried. It was the picture we took a year ago. We had gone to the amusement park for Annabeth's birthday. We had just gotten off on of their prime rollercoasters and were so dizzy. Annabeth really wanted a picture and Thalia and I said ok.

The picture was a broken with x's on Thalia's and my face. I dropped to the floor and cried. I even cried when Jason came in.

I can't believe why we had done that to Annabeth.

**One Month Later**

Annabeth POV

We did it! I can't believe we actually preformed for a major producer in L.A. That man made our dreams come true, now we were on our way to our first meeting. We were told that we would be discussing a major tour that would happen. I am so excited!

**One year and Three months later**

Annabeth POV

I am so nervous; it's our last concert of our country tour. I was about to go on stage. "Annabeth, are you ready? I am so nervous so I can only imagine how you feel!" Katie chatted on until our manager, Penelope, told us that we needed to get to our positions on stage.

I go and stand next to Leo, in front of Katie and Beckendorf.

Our band, Oh My Gods, Has a system. I write all the songs and I sing for the band, Katie plays the guitar, Leo plays the keyboard and Beckendorf plays the drums. Sometimes when I write songs for Leo or Katie or Beck, then one of us will substitute. We all play an assortment of instruments. It's a pretty cool dynamic.

Today, Leo and I will be singing. He will be rapping too, and he's really good at it too.

The lights start going off and the crowd starts screaming. "Hey California! How are you tonight? We are Oh. My. Gods! So the first song we will play for you tonight is the new song Feel This Moment."

**(A/N: Listen to Feel this Moment by Pitbull for this part ****)**

Leo starts rapping and all the girls are going wild. They truly love when a teen boy can rap, I mean I do too, don't get me wrong. I join in on my part. I love the way the lyrics flow out of my mouth and into the mic that I am holding. This is one of my favorite songs that I wrote. Leo, Beck and Katie love it too. I love that I can hold the note for that long and it will still be a pitch perfect note.

Our back-up dancers come out and we all start dancing, One guy named Kevin started brake dancing in the middle of the stage. We all circle around him while jumping around. Trust me, we look very professional. Some girls are doing flips and the guys are just goofing off, but it looks good.

Leo jumps off of the wall and starts rapping again. He's doing all these cool tricks while singing.

I love singing. It's one of those things that if you don't constantly do it for a long time then it feels new. I never though I would start singing. Finally one day Thalia and Piper asked me to do it with them and it was the first time I had made a noise in two years.

I look over to Beckendorf and Katie as they are playing their little solo. Katie is just jamming with her guitar. Beck is looking care free and not stressed. I love watching my best friends do what they do.

The crowd screams and yells as we finish.

We play 3 more songs before we leave the stage. We all go into our big dressing room to hang out like we always do before a show. Leo starts to ask me a question, "Hey Annabeth," I look up at him, "what was you high school experience like? Was it fun? Did you do anything fun at your school?"

Everyone was looking at me for my answer. I forgot that I was the only one that actually went to high school since Leo, Katie and Beck was homeschooled. I think for a second, what was my experience like? I could tell them about my good times with Silena, **(I really don't know how to spell her name so I'm sorry if I get it wrong)**Hazel, Travis, Conner and Frank and all them or I could tell them how part of it was Hell because of Percy, Rachel, Luke and Drew.

Before I could answer Leo's question, Penelope comes near us with the biggest news ever.

"Children, your parents have decided to send you back to High school for your senior year. You will be going to Goode High," and with that she turns and leaves.

I stare at the back of her head as she walks away thinking that she was bat-shit crazy.

**How was that? I think it was good. I need idea's for more songs, so review please and remember I DO NOT OWN PJO!. **


	3. New to Goode

Thalia POV

Lots of things have changed since Annabeth left. A couple weeks after she left we found out that she was the lead singer for a new band called Oh My Gods. I miss her so much.

Since she left, Piper and I have changed too. I broke up with Nico a couple of days after she left. Piper broke up with Jason too. Since Jason is my twin brother, I have been worried about him. All he does is mope around all day but I don't feel sorry for him. Jason and I haven't talked in 3 months. I hate Percy and his gang including Nico and Piper hates Jason as well.

Today started like any other day. I avoided Nico and Jason. When I got to homeroom I heard endless chatter about they new students that were coming to Goode. They apparently were part of a famous band. What I didn't know was who they were or who the lead singer was.

Annabeth POV

'Wait! Penelope, what the hell do you mean 'Going to Goode'? Damn it! Who said we were going back to school?" I yell at our manager. Beck and Leo are holding me back so that I don't kick Penelope's ass. Believe me, I can and I will do it.

Penelope looks at her nails and sighs. She's really pissing me off. "Oh Annabeth, just calm down. It was Charles's father. Him , Leo's father and Katie's mother thought it would be a good experience."

Beck leans into my ear to whisper, "Don't worry Annabeth, non of us will let you do this alone. We all know what you went through, we wont let it happen again."

I push away Beck and Leo's arms and go to sit on our red leather couch. We got red cause its all our favorite color.

I think back to when I had just gotten to California.

_~Flashback~_

_Beckendorf opens his door and I just stand there in the night. His eyes are now the size of saucers when he see's that it's me. "Annabeth, is that really you?" his mouth opens and closes. _

_Beck and I used to be best friends, but it wasn't just Beck and I. We had two other best friends, Katie and Leo. We would hang out at Beck's house every day. We would have so much fun together. They were there when my parents died and I stopped talking._

"_Hey Beck, how are you?" I ask him casually, not acting like I haven't seen him in five years. He looks surprised that I'm talking._

"_Annabeth! What are you doing outside in the freezing cold? Charles, are you not going to invite your best friend in? Sometimes, boy, I don't know what I am going to do with you," Beck's mother walks away into the kitchen. I smile as Beck rolls his eyes. No one calls him Charles except for his mother_

_He invites me in. He tells me, without the blink of an eye, that I am going to stay with them for as long as I need. _

_We get into a conversation about what I had done while I was away and I start crying. He asks me what's wrong and I tell him. I tell him everything that Percy and them have done to me. _

_We just stand there, cause right now I just need a friend. A friend that I know won't turn their back on me. I know he will always be there for me._

_~End of Flashback~_

Katie, Leo and Beck were all staring at me. I realized why they were excited. For me, it was just another year of school with the people that made my life a living hell. For them it was a chance to experience a whole new kind of living.

Katie has been homeschooled since she was eleven, she's eighteen now. Leo has been in school the longest out of the three of them, he was taken out of school when he was fourteen and he's eighteen too. We are all the same age. Beck was taken out when he was thirteen and I've just been taken out of school the past year.

I need to see Silena and Frank and Juniper again. I left them on bad terms. I look at my best friends and nod saying that I will go to high school with them.

They look at each other then start yelling and cheering. I just laugh at them. Penelope stepped in and told us that we were to go home and pack. Apparently our flight leaves in an hour and we are heading to our house in New york.

We get into the cab that will take us to our house. We arrive at this old warehouse and I am so excited. I know that their parents didn't get us a house but that they got us a loft on the upper east side.

I looked at Beck, Katie and Leo with a smile on my face as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I really want to know why they don't love this like I do.

"Annabeth, this looks like a rusty old warehouse. Why do you like it so much?" Beck asks not really understanding me. I shake my head at him. What he really doesn't know is that his parents got us the coolest loft in New York. This loft is in what used to be a car factory back twenty years ago. The outside may look like a grungy old warehouse but when you get to the elevator to the top floor, it's transformed to this awesome loft that's very modern and chic.

"you guys, this is probably the coolest loft in New York. The best part is, now that we will be living life like normal teenagers and not international pop stars, this place is great for having huge parties. This loft is gigantic."

We get our luggage out of the car and get into our new house. We get up there and I am just so happy to see our house. Katie opens the door and we all see this huge living room. There are windows everywhere, it was all very modern. New kitchen, new floors, it has amazing architectural design.

"Kay guys, I don't know about you but I am really very tired and if we start school tomorrow, then I need to go get me room situated and even that might take a couple of hours so lets go get into our rooms." I told them as I walked into the closest room I could find. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I started to get all of my clothes out of my suitcases. I folded and hung up my clothes and started to decorate my room.

It was around 2:30 am when I was finally done. Leo , Beck and Katie had gone to bed a couple of hours ago.

I am now reading one of my favorite books when not five minutes later I am passed out.

"Beck, Katie, Leo its time to get ready for school! Come on and get up!" I went down to start breakfast. I made bacon for Leo, chocolate chip pancakes for Beckendorf and got out some cereal for Katie. I only got some yogurt for me. Katie comes skipping out of her room and twirling into the kitchen.

She was wearing a white sundress with a big red belt and red sandals. She opens the fridge to get the milk. I want to talk to her before we get there about my experience at Goode.

"Hey Katie-Kat, can I tell you something?"

She looks at me weird, "Of course you can Beth."

"So, two years ago when I was at Goode, I was a complete nerd. I was a no one. I told you why I came back to California. What I didn't tell you was what they did leading up to that. Percy and his gang made fun of me and I want to get back at him. I want to show him that I am more than that nerdy, geeky girl he saw two years ago."

Katie just watches me. She stands up from the stool she was sitting on. She just came over and gave me a big hug. "Beth, look at you. You are the best friend anyone could have. You are a smoking hot, bad ass babe. He will be drooling when he sees you walk in those doors."

"What are you two hugging for? Did one of you break a nail?" we both step away from each other and find Beck and Leo both staring at us.

"Damn, Beth, you are looking fine," Leo, oh Leo, what am I going to do with you? I looked down at myself and shrugged. I was wearing a dark red tank top with a black leather jacket. I was wearing my favorite white skinny jeans and my new black pumps with spikes all over them. I look at everyone else and I saw something funny.

"Um, have you guys noticed that we are all wearing something red?" I giggled. Leo was wearing red shoes and Beck was wearing red pants. Funny right?

"Come on, don't want to be late for school," I rush them out of the house and into our car. Katie and I are in the back while Beck is driving and Leo is in the passenger seat. "Hey Leo, turn up the radio." our favorite song is playing and we are jamming out in the car when we reach school. I am so nervous.

We walk in the doors and everything goes silent. We walk strait to the main office to the secretary to ask for our schedules. Her eyes pop as she recognizes who we are. She hands us four pieces of paper and goes back to her computer.

"Kay, lets compare schedules!" we all look at our papers together.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Blake**

**1: Math, Mr. Jones**

**2: English, Mr. Blofis**

**3: Greek, Mrs. Gunther**

**4: History, Mr. Hamsun**

**Study Hall**

**Lunch**

**5: Art, Ms. Price**

**6: Science, Mrs. Whitten**

**7: Music, Mr. Apollo**

we had the same schedules except for fifth period. All of the sudden we hear a bunch of screaming girls.

"RUN!" I yell before we get trampled. We start running through the halls, I try to find homeroom but I cant.

We finally get to homeroom and everyone is talking about us. We open the door and apologize to our teacher about being late.

We sit down in the back of our class and I notice one girl is staring at me intently. I finally look at her and I gasp.

_Thalia._

**Cliffy. Did you like it? I hope you did. Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, Rick does.**


	4. I'm so going to Survive

_Last time on Oh. My. Gods …_

_I notice one girl staring at me intently. I finally look at her and I gasp._

_Thalia_

Annabeth's POV

Of course. With my luck, I should have know that I would be stuck in homeroom with my three best friends and _Thalia._ When I left Goode High and went to go and live with Beck and them, I promised myself that I would never have to see any of them.

Apparently, fate didn't know about that promise.

Right now I just need to focus on what the teacher is saying, even if she's just taking role.

"Sasha Jenkins?"

"Here" the shy girl raises her hand.

"Liam Gerber?"

The whole class laughs at his last name. "Here"

"Charles Beckendorf"

When the teacher called Beck by his full name, Leo, Katie and I all start giggling. Beck hates being called Charles, so just to get back at the Mrs. Blake, he starts to be smart.

I look and see that our whole class was staring at us. Oh, yeah, were celebrities!

"Is the incredibly hot pop star sitting right here" he replies with a grin on his face. Mrs. Blake just rolls her eyes.

"Katie Gardner"

Katie does it to, "Is the lead guitarist of Oh. My. Gods, why yes I am" another eye roll.

"Leo Valdez"

And Leo, "Is the awesome keyboardist and rapper of Oh. My. Gods. How did you know I was sitting right here?"

They all looked at me when it was my turn.

"Annabeth Chase"

I smiled, "Is the lead singer of Oh. My Gods and an international pop star not to mention strait a student and on Honor Roll, Why yes that is me!"

The students look at us and giggle.

"Thalia Grace"

"Here"

The day pretty much went off without a hitch. Until study hall

_**Line break in the best way!**_

I just got out of History with Leo and we both walked to our lockers to put our stuff away. I walked over Leo's locker so we could go find Katie and Beckendorf.

"Beth, those people are staring at you, do you know them?" I look up to see Selena, Hazel, Frank, Juniper, Travis and Conner looking at us.

"Don't worry Leo, those are my old friends. Come on, I'll introduce you." I smile and pull on his arm as we start walking toward them. We didn't get two feet before some slutty dressed girl walked over to us. And of course it was Rachel.

"Hey Silence, you know everyone wants to have a big reunion with you so I'm having a party this Friday if you want to come. Percy is just dying to see you again. Oh and, Silence, have you forgotten tradition at school? Don't forget to preform" she walks away with a smile on her face.

I silently curse. "Leo, here at school, there is a tradition of everyone who is new has to do something your good at. We have to preform in front of everyone."

Leo's smile could have been seen on the moon. "Annabeth Chase, are you, for the very first time since we reached celebrity status, scared to preform? In front of all your fans?"

I solemnly nodded. I didn't want to have to preform in front of anyone here. What if I make a fool out of myself? What if I totally screw up and I show Rachel and Luke and Percy that I am still silence, that I am still a no one, a nerd.

"Leo, what if I mess up. They have never heard me in person. They only hear me on TV or on the radio. You guys hear me almost everyday, you're used to it."

"Annabeth, lets just go find Beckendorf and Katie. Well figure it all out then. It wont kill them if we don't preform." I looked to Rachel who was walking toward the stage to make an announcement.

"Hello senior students of Goode High! I am pleased to announce that Oh. My. Gods is here and they are going to preform for us during study hall!" Every one cheered and two jocks found Leo and I and lifted us on their shoulders and carried us to the stage.

They turned the lights on and handed Leo a microphone. There was already a set of drums, a keyboard and a guitar. Leo hands me the microphone to go and stand behind the keyboard.

"Leo, I can't see Beck or Katie. What do we do?"

By now the crowd is chanting for us to play. Leo looks at me with a very serious look, "Beth, we have to preform. You can do this, give me the mic." I give the microphone to Leo and he starts to talk, Beck and I have taught him how to talk to people by charming them and not being annoying, it took us some time.

"Hey guys we are Oh My Gods and as you know its tradition to perform if you're new and unfortunately that's what we're going to do today. Unfortunately, some of our band mates went missing so just Annabeth and I will be up here I hope you guys like the song!"

"Annabeth, Fly." Somehow I understood what he meant.

**(Listen to Fly by Rihanna and Nicki Manij)**

Leo starts rhythmically playing and I'm getting really nervous. I've never sung in front of anyone at this school. It's different because they used to call me silence and I didn't like that. I'm scared that they won't like it or they will hate me but they wont cause they've heard before I mean with our albums and songs and stuff.

I start singing in a very quiet voice. I can't help it though because this is the first time that Percy or Selena or Rachel will ever hear me sing.

I wrote this song on the plane while we were coming back. I showed them when we had gotten to our house. It's just about me and myself explaining that no matter what they tell me that I will fight. I will survive what ever they do to me.

I start rapping. Who would have thought that I rap? When I wrote the song, I asked Leo to give me some lessons, those went quite well. Everyone that was listening to us had his or her jaw on the ground. They knew that I was good but they didn't know I was this good.

I'm basically showing every one at this school that I can do this. I'm not some dorky, nerdy little blond girl that every one knew. I'm the badass chick who is also an international pop star.

No one can bring me down. Especially, Percy Jackson.

We finish the song and I'm so proud of myself. I did it!

I put the mic down and run to Leo. "Oh My God Leo! I did it I am super awesome."

I pick the mic back up and start talking to the entire student body.

"how's everyone doing today? I am Annabeth Chase, lead singer of Oh My Gods and I'd like to tell all of you, no one can take me down. Not Rachel or Percy or Luke. I'm a new person and I am NOT a pushover and I will never ever forgive the people that hurt me that last day that I was here. Now, who wants a lunch time concert!"

**Im so sorry for not updating. Ive been having troubles on my mac and it wasn't working. Plz review!**


	5. Songs with Many Meanings

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! I really love all of you who have been reviewing! I really need some songs for inspiration. If you give me a song then I will give you a sneak peek to when the percabeth will be happening and trust me it will.**

**Here is chapter 5- Songs with many meanings!**

Annabeth POV

I grab Leo and pull him behind the curtain behind us. "Before we even do this we need to find Beckendorf and Katie. I have an idea for a song we can do but we need them."

He just nods as we walk back to the stage. I grab the microphone. "So before we get on to the lunch time fun, we need to find our other band mates Katie and Beckendorf. Have you seen them?"

Everyone starts to scan the area and finally a senior named Frank Zhang loudly says here and pushes our friends over to us.

I smile towards him and help Katie while Leo helps Beckendorf.

I whisper into Becks ear about what song and he starts a drumming and Katie starts too.

(**Listen to Loser like me by the Glee cast ****)**

I wrote this song a while ago. Wanting to tell Beckendorf about it but not until recently.

I start out singing looking directly at Percy and them at the Popular table, which was conveniently right in front of us. I get off the stage and start walking through tables in my high heels. I see an opportunity and I might as well take it.

I step up on the bench next to Drew and then step on the table kicking food as I go, I wasn't really looking but I kicked Luke's tomato soup right at Rachel. Once I have cleared the table its Leo's turn to sing and I start dancing.

It's amazing how much balance I have. I climb down from the table strategically and into Percy's lap. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and I was trying not to laugh. I am basically straddling him and singing about how much of a loser I am. I mean, I'm not a slut, but damn right if I'm going to take an opportunity to make him see that I am not Silence. Ironic, right?

I finally get off of his lap when I see Beckendorf's face of disapproval. I never want to see Beckendorf mad at me. He is one hell of a fighter when in an argument.

I walk back up to the stage as Katie and I both are singing. We make a damn good duo.

I know I am a loser. I know that at the same time that I am a loser that I am an amazing singer and have the best friends any person could ever have.

My friends are the light of my life, the air that I breathe. Without them I would still be at this school, never talking, never standing up for myself.

I even think that if it came as a choice and they did something right, that I could still be best friends. If the time comes and the time is right then it can happen.

The song comes to an end and we start another and another. The second one we did was about me never going back to whom I was. The third was about all of the fun times I had with Hazel and Juniper and the Stolls.

The fourth was about a teen girl who was the girlfriend of a solider and then he died. I have a very close connection to people who fight for this country. Not many people know about my brother. Very few do, I don't really feel like talking about this.

We are now doing the fifth and final song.

**(Listen to Shake It Out- Florence and the Machine/ glee version)**

We wanted to turn things down a little bit. Do a slow song at the end. Katie and I will be doing this as kind of a duet with me playing the guitar.

I love this song. I start to strum as Katie starts her part after mine. This is the type of song where you have to keep your voice true and powerful.

Together, Katie and I could take down an entire cheerleading team. Know that I'm on the subject of cheerleading; I think I should convince Katie to do cheer with me. It would give us that true high school experience and we can already do most of the choreography because of the dances we do to songs. We can do flips and tricks. We mostly do those for fun.

I already have that two-syllable damn body for the outfits so why not? Why the hell not?

Beckendorf and Leo will probably have a fit about us in such small clothing.

As we end our last song, everyone starts to clap and cheer. We all bow and act like it was nothing.

I have a brilliant idea. "Hey guys! As we all know, Rachel is having a giant party at her house. Well that sucks cause the exact same night; we are having our own coming to New York party and would love for every single senior to be there. It's at the Lincoln loft. The one that you can see the entire night scene from? Yeah. We will have our special friend preform with us. Free music, food and drinks. You guys should all come over!"

All I could see was Rachel Elizabeth Dare's jaw drop to the ground. I giggled and walked away.


End file.
